Lebe deine Träume
by Anyanka3
Summary: Lex Chloe Chlex Kleine Liebesgeschichte...


_Paring: Chlex_

_Rating: R_

_A/N: Mir gehören weder Chloe noch Lex noch Smallville generell, denn wenn es so währe hätte ich längst die Bitten aller Chlex-Shipper erhört und die beiden schön zusammengebracht. Mein erster Versuch bei diesem Paring, also seit gnädig! g_

**Lebe deine Träume**

Chloe saß auf dem Schulhof und kaute gedankenverloren auf ihrem Bleistift herum. Es war unglaublich heiß und sie hatte es in ihrer Freistunde nicht mehr im inneren des Schulgebäudes ausgehalten. Vor ihr lag das aufgeschlagene Biologiebuch und sie versuchte zwanghaft zu verstehen durch welchen Vorgang Glukose zu Pyruvat wurde und dann zu Milchsäure. Irgendwie verwirrten sie die Formeln heute und sie fand keinen roten Faden, an dem sie sich entlang hangeln konnte. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Sie trug nichts außer einem roten Top und einem schwarzen Rock, der ihr kurz bis übers Knie reichte, aber sie fühlte sich wie Eis in der Wüste. Es war einfach zu heiß. Sie hätte jetzt gerne ein Eis. Oh ja, Eis wäre wunderbar. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss diese Vorstellung. Eine bekannte Stimme ließ sie die Augen öffnen und aufblicken.

„Hey, Chloe! Wovon träumst du denn? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte man denken können, du hättest Phantasien die rein gar nicht zu deinem Image als nettes Mädchen von Nebenan passen." Lex Luther blickte sie grinsend an. Er war in die Hocke gegangen.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, Lex", sagte sie klangvoll, „es hatte etwas mit meiner Zunge zu tun und dem was ich damit machen kann." Chloe grinste frech und freute sich über seinen leicht entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck. Lex zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie fragend an: „Du willst mich verarschen..."

„Ganz und gar nicht.", antwortete das blonde Mädchen und schob ein wenig die Unterlippe vor, so als ob sie aufgrund seines Misstrauens schmollen würde. Dann setzte sie nach: „Ich finde Eis kann man ganz hervorragend lutschen, du nicht?"

„Du hast mich reingelegt.", lachte Lex und ließ sich auf seinen Allerwertesten fallen, wobei es ihn nicht zu stören schien, dass seine wahrscheinlich unglaublich teure Hose ganz staubig wurde. Na ja, dachte Chloe, der könnte sich ja auch jeden Tag eine neue kaufen und außerdem muss er sie nicht selber waschen.

„Stimmt. Aber Moment mal, was machst du überhaupt hier? Ich meine du bist doch sicherlich nicht wegen mir hier.", wollte Chloe nun wissen und blickte den jungen Mann interessiert mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an.

„Ich habe mit eurem Direktor eine Spende besprochen."

„Dann kriegen wir vielleicht demnächst Biologie Bücher in denen gescheit erklärt ist, wie Glucose zu Brenztraubensäure wird. Ich bin nämlich am Verzweifeln."

„Zeig mal her. Hier: zuerst wird eine Phosphatgruppe von ATP auf Glucose übertragen, dann..."

Innerhalb von gefühlten fünf Minuten besaß Chloe ein ausführliches Wissen über die Glykolyse. Er war erstaunlich und beängstigend zu gleich wie sie dort mit Lex auf dem Asphalt saß und sich biologische Prozesse anhand chemischer Formeln erläutern ließ.

„Du bist mein Held!", rief sie lachend und umarmte ihn kurz, so gut das in ihrer sitzenden Position eben ging.

„Dann habe ich mein Tagesziel ja erreicht.", lächelte Lex und stand auf. Chloe sah ihm nach und wunderte sie nunmehr nicht nur über seine logischen Erklärungen, sondern auch über dieses warme Gefühl, dass sie auf einmal in ihrer Magengegend verspürte. Konnte es sein, dass sie gerade eben pure Sympathie mit Lex Luther empfand? Merkwürdig neu, aber gar nicht mal so schlecht, wie sie feststellen musste. Als es klingelte ging sie zurück in das Schulgebäude und lieferte in der Biostunde eine reife Leistung ab. Der Lehrer schrieb ihr eine 1 auf und Chloe nahm sich vor, Lex demnächst auf einen Kaffee einzuladen, um sich noch einmal zu bedanken.

Die Gelegenheit dazu bot sich Chloe früher als sie gedacht hatte. Sie war bei Clark gewesen um ihm einige Aufzeichnungen vorbei zu bringen, als sie auf Lex traf. Er wollte ebenfalls nur kurz etwas vorbei bringen und dann wieder verschwinden, aber er hatte nicht mit Chloe Sullivan gerechnet.

„Hey Lex! Du kommst mir gerade recht."

„Hey Chloe, ähm...habe ich was verbrochen?"

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich bin in Bio an die Tafel gekommen und musste den Vorgang der Glykolyse erklären und ich habe eine Eins dafür bekommen. Deshalb wollte ich dich zu einem Kaffee einladen."

„Dann war das also richtig, ich meine alles was ich dir erzählt habe?"

„Warst du dir da etwa nicht sicher?", wollte Chloe nun mit gespielter Empörung wissen.

Lex grinste nur und sie knuffte ihm dafür in die Seite.

„Du hattest Recht! Wenn man es länger bedenkt bin ich wirklich ein Held...", sagte er nachdenklich und setzte dann nach: „Aber na ja, dann hast du also nun die Ehre mit einem echten Helden einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen."

Er hielt ihr den Arm hin und sie hackte sich unter.

„Du bist ja ein richtiger Kavalier heute.", lachte Chloe, während er sie zu seinem Wagen führte.

„Man tut was man kann."

Sie hielten am Cafe und setzten sich in eine Ecke. Nach einiger Zeit brachte eine Bedienung den beiden Kaffee und sie unterhielten sich über dies und jenes, bis Chloe auf die Uhr sah und bemerkt, dass es schon halb neun am Abend war. Sie hatten über zwei Stunden lang nur geredet, Lex konnte es kaum glauben, aber diese Kleine brachte ihn dazu, sich wohl zu fühlen. Er hatte nicht dieses Gefühl, dass er eigentlich lieber woanders wäre, dass er oft bei solchen Gelegenheiten verspürte.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause.", erklärte Lex zuvorkommend und mit dem Gedanken, dass er sie eigentlich noch nicht gehen lassen wollte. Er hatte sie wohl gefühlt, obwohl er mit Chloe bis jetzt nicht besonders eng befreundet gewesen war. Sie nahm sein Angebot an und sie führen bis zu ihrem Haus. Lex brachte sie noch bis zu Tür.

„Hat mich gefreut, Chloe.", sagte er und schenkte ihr ein fast bezauberndes Lächeln. Chloe wurde auf einmal unruhig. Sie befanden sich genau in der Position, in der sich Junge und Mädchen nach einem Date befinden und beide darüber nachgrübeln, ob sie sich nun küssen sollen oder nicht. Aber nein, das war Quatsch. Wie konnte sie nur auf solche Gedanken kommen. Außerdem wollte sie Lex doch nicht küssen. Und er sie wohl auch nicht.

„Mich auch.", antwortete sie etwas verlegen und sah zur Seite auf die Tür. Sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und sprang ein winziges Stückchen zurück.

„Was ist...?", wollte Lex wissen und sie zeigte stumm auf die Tür. Sie war aufgebrochen. Vorsichtig schob er sich an Chloe vorbei und stieß die Tür auf. Er trat ein und sah sich um. Auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer lagen Papiere wild durcheinander, doch wer auch immer hier gewesen war, jetzt war er es nicht mehr.

„Wo sind dein Vater und Lana?", fragte Lex und drehte sich zu Chloe um die leicht Entsetz auf ihre gesammelten Recherchen blickte. Dann sah sie Lex an und antwortete: „Mein Dad ist nicht da. Er ist geschäftlich verreist und Lana ist bei Clark, na, du weißt schon."

„Was glaubst du was sie wollten?"

„Vielleicht suchten sie nach irgendwelchen Informationen, die sie bei mir zu finden gedachten. Aber es scheint noch alles da zu sein.", erklärte sie und sah sich ein wenig genauer um.

„Egal wer das war und was er gesucht hat, du kannst auf keinen Fall hier bleiben. Komm mit zu mir. Wenn Lana morgen wieder kommt, kannst du meinetwegen hier bleiben, aber auf keinen Fall alleine.", legte Lex fest und schleppte sie mehr oder weniger zurück ins Auto, ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten. Sie sei kein kleines Mädchen mehr! Ha, ha, sie war aber sein kleines Mädchen und deshalb würde er sie nicht unnötig einer Gefahr überlassen. Sie hatte seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt.

Chloe hatte sich gerade noch ein paar Klamotten schnappen können und schon saß sie wieder neben Lex im Auto. Es war ein grotesker Tag. Sie ging davon aus, dass es möglicherweise nur irgendwelche Typen waren, die Angst davor hatten, dass sie einen Artikel veröffentlichte, der ihrem Image schaden könnte, aber Lex tat so, als wäre das FBI hinter ihr her. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl als sich zu fügen, was ihr seltsam leicht fiel.

Auf dem Schloss angekommen zeigte er ihr das Gästezimmer. Dann verabschiedete er sich und ließ Chloe in dem großen Raum allein zurück. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig klein, aber das verdrängte sie schnell, denn sie war hundemüde. Der Tag hatte sie geschlaucht und nun wollte sie nichts lieber als selig schlafen.

Sie träumte merkwürdige Dinge. Sie stand wider mit Lex vor ihrer Wohnungstür und dieses Mal war das Schloss nicht aufgebrochen. Sie standen da und sahen sich an und plötzlich beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sanft ihre Lippen. Ein merkwürdig warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihren Körper und als sie mitten in dem Kuss aufwachte, war es keinesfalls verschwunden sondern auf eine Weise präsent, die sie schon fast beängstigend fand. Und was noch schlimmer war: Jetzt da sie wach war, waren auf einmal diese Bilder in ihrem Kopf. Lex wie er sie küsste, ihre Lippen, ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals, ihren Bauch... Oh Gott, sie brachte eine Dusch. Kalt. Eiskalt.

Eilig stand sie auf und zog sich eilig auf dem Weg ins Bad aus. Es tat gut zu duschen und sie fühlte sich für einen Moment frei von diesen...Gedanken. In ein großes Handtuch gehüllt begab sie sich wieder ins Gästezimmer und bekam große Augen als sie Lex erblickte. Lex und das einzige das er trug war ein Handtuch, dass er sich um die Hüften geschlungen hatte.

„Ähm, Lex, was tust du hier?", fragte sie unsicher und zwang sich nicht wie hypnotisiert auf seinen Oberkörper zu starren, sondern ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich wollte mit eigentlich nur Seife ausleihen.", antwortete er verwirrt, trat aber nichts desto trotz einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie sah zum Anbeißen aus. Wasser perlte aus ihren Haaren über die Schultern und nur zu gerne hatte er sie dort weggeküsst. Es war genauso wie in seinem Traum. Na ja, dort hatte sie nicht nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor ihm gestanden, aber immerhin...

Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren waren sie soweit auf einander zugegangen, dass sie nun voreinander standen. Dann ergriff Chloe die Initiative, packte Lex Kopf, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und begann seine Lippen erst zärtlich, dann fordernder zu küssen. Er war einen Moment verdutzt über das Gefühl, dass ihm Chloes Küsse gaben. Ein Gefühl, dass er noch nie vorher bei einer Frau gespürt hatte und es erfasste in kürzester Zeit seinen ganzen Körper.

Chloe war ebenso überwältigt. Sie ließ ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken wandern und spürte wie er ihre Hüften ergriff, um sie noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich zu ziehen. Bei dieser Bewegung löste sich das Handtuch, in das sie sich eingewickelt hatte und fiel zu Boden. Lex atmete scharf ein und Chloe grinste als sie seine Erektion an ihrem Bein spürte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte sie das störende Handtuch entfernt, dass seine Hüften umgab.

„Chloe...", stöhnte Lex verwundert und erregt zugleich und drängte sie in Richtung Bett. Vorsichtig ließ er sich mit ihr im Arm darauf gleiten. Aus einer Schublade fischte er ein Kondom und streifte es sich über. Chloe begann seinen Po zu streicheln was Lex wieder ein stöhnen entlockte. Er begann zärtlich ihren Hals zu küssen, was sie dazu brachte seinen Namen zu keuchen. Das gefiel ihm, das gefiel ihm sogar sehr. Er hielt kurz inne um ihre Brüste zu betrachten und dann daran zu saugen. Es schien ihr zu gefallen, denn sie drückte sich seiner Zuge entgegen als er begann ihren Bauch zu küssen.

Dann schob er sich wieder zu ihr hoch und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit tausend winzigen Küssen, sodass Chloe glaubte zerplatzen zu müssen. „Bitte Lex...", keuchte sie und rieb sich an seinem nackten Körper. Lex sah in ihren Augen das sie es kaum noch aushielt und es ging ihm wenig anders. Ganz langsam drang er in sie ein. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet sie sei noch Jungfrau, doch das stellte sich nun als Irrtum heraus. Er hatte die kleine Chloe Sullivan ganz schön unterschätz. Sie war kein unschuldiger Engel, sonder ein verruchtes Biest, das genau wusste, wie man einen Mann dazu brachte wahnsinnig zu werden. Sie knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und flüsterte dann: „Fick mich, Lex."

Er bewegte sich immer schneller auf ihr und sie dankte es ihm mit dem wundervollsten Stöhnen das er je gehört hatte. Es war anders als mit den Frauen die er kannte und um so vieles besser! „Chloe, ich kann ich mehr, ich...", stöhnte er und im selben Moment begann sie unter ihm zu zucken. Ihr Orgasmus riss ihn mit sich.

Danach lagen sie einige Zeit still da. Chloe hatte die Augen geschlossen und Lex konnte sie ungestört betrachten. Er lächelte dämlich vor sich hin und war sich dieser Tatsache völlig bewusst. Plötzlich schlug Chloe die Augen auf. „Warum grinst du so?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Halt mich für einen Idioten, aber ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Chloe."

„Ich halte dich nicht für einen Idioten."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil du mir chemische Prozesse erklären kannst."

„Ach so, das meinst du."

„Lex, hör auf so zu schauen, ich liebe dich auch."

**Ende**

**Würde mich über ein winziges Review freuen! Anya**


End file.
